


初体验

by Aoyamakelala



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyamakelala/pseuds/Aoyamakelala





	初体验

“我真的不敢相信。”李赫宰耳廓绯红，傻笑着喃喃道。

他与李东海面对面坐在床上，中间摆着几个新买来的安全套和润滑剂。他们在一起刚好两个月，除了法式深吻和爱抚外没有任何负距离接触的经历。李赫宰跟李东海说好了，等两人都准备好了再来，没想到这一天来得这么猝不及防，让他一瞬间不知道该说什么。

李东海也没好到哪去。明明买安全套的人是他，把这层宿舍其他成员们都赶走的人也是他。但他同样通红着脸蛋，小心翼翼地抬头与李赫宰对视，然后两人又都害羞地把视线移开。

还没怎么着就这样，待会儿开始了可该怎么办啊…李东海羞涩地想。

“你……”李赫宰打破沉默，“自己去买的套子吗？”

“啊…”李东海不好意思地笑了，“我和经纪人哥一起去的便利店，让他进去帮我买的。”毕竟艺人被看到在便利店买安全套可不是什么好头条。

“经纪人哥？”李赫宰被逗笑了，“经纪人哥还知道要买什么size？”

“反正就…什么size都买一点呗。”这样奇怪的对话也不知道为什么还能进行下去。

“不错啊，还买了草莓味的。”李赫宰哭笑不得地看着其中一个草莓味的润滑剂。“很了解我的喜好嘛。”

“别说了……”李东海快羞得要钻地底下去了。

“好啦…”李赫宰连忙凑到李东海身旁，抬起他的下巴，温柔地吻上去。李东海很快配合着伸出双手搂住李赫宰的脖子，拉近两人的距离，加深了这个吻。他特别喜欢李赫宰的嘴唇，厚厚的，像果冻一样，亲起来怎么都不腻。

李赫宰双手在李东海腰背上轻柔地来回抚摸，然后慢慢离开他的嘴唇，将两人的额头相抵，呼吸交错。

“东海，”他温柔地说，“要是有一点点不舒服，我们就立刻停下。好吗？等你准备好了再来。”

李东海心下微微触动，小幅度地点了点头，便又撅起嘴凑上前索吻。

他们很慢很温柔地开始亲吻起来。李东海主动抬起身子，双腿张开跨坐在李赫宰的大腿上，他们之间的距离变成零。李赫宰像是要把他的身子揉进自己的怀里，一边抬头张开嘴与他唇舌交缠，一边双手在他腰背上四处揉捏，然后轻轻把手伸进他的衣服里，抚摸着光滑的皮肤。他渐渐离开李东海的嘴唇，转而开始舔舐他的下颚和脖颈。

李东海不可控制地发出轻轻的呻吟声，脊柱仿佛过电一般一路传输到大脑，然后全身都开始燥热起来。

李赫宰专心在他的脖颈处舔咬着，双手也从后背转移到前胸，然后非常轻地、试探性地用大拇指指腹刮过右侧的乳头。

李东海的呻吟声一下提高了分贝，抓着他发根的手也用力了些。

“怎么样，还可以吗？”李赫宰立即抬头询问着他的感受。

李东海乖乖地点点头，然后搂他更紧，小声说：“再来一次。”

“很喜欢啊…”李赫宰在内心记下了，继续舔弄着他的锁骨，然后拇指开始揉搓一边的乳头。

李东海呜呜咽咽地呻吟起来，呼吸变得粗重，双腿无意识地蹬了两下。他已经硬了，裤裆里的家伙毫不客气地顶着家居裤的布料，憋得有些难受。

不知不觉，李东海的衣服已经被撩到了胸口处。李赫宰也急，松开已经有些红肿的锁骨，快速把李东海的衣服撩起来脱掉，然后提起自己衣服的领口也快速脱掉，两人重新吻在一起，双双倒在床上。

滚烫的皮肤相触，他们同时发出极其享受的呻吟声。两人的嘴唇从未离开彼此，即便已亲吻得有些红肿，仍旧尽力张开嘴与对方的唇舌共舞。李赫宰的手指放开已被揉搓得有些发硬的乳头，一路往下来到李东海的家居裤腰带上。

“脱掉，赫…”李东海一边吻他一边嘟囔地给出准许，还特地抬高屁股配合他的动作。

宽松的裤子很快被脱下，李赫宰揪住李东海的内裤边，缓缓向下拉，看着他已经完全变硬的性器趾高气昂地翘在空中。

他们已经是十多年的好朋友了，也不是没见过对方的身体，但看到他燃起欲望完全是因为自己，李赫宰就控制不住地扬起嘴角。

憋了好久的性器得到解放，被微凉空气包围，李东海忍不住轻轻呻吟了一声，然后看到身上人笑着打量的目光，不由得害羞起来，慢慢蜷缩起双腿。“看什么看……”他小声嘟囔道。

“你可真好看，东海。”李赫宰知道这时候说这句话很傻，但他就是要说。然后，他俯下身开始热烈地亲吻他的男朋友。

李东海在他的热吻下小声哼哼了几句，然后双手不客气地开始解他的皮带扣。

李赫宰今天穿了牛仔裤，有点儿难脱，可把李东海急坏了，皱着好看的眉头手脚并用，嘴里还喃喃着“脱掉，脱掉”，看得李赫宰心里软成了一团棉花糖。

很快，他们总算坦诚相对。李东海控制不住自己的眼神往他男朋友那同样昂起的大家伙上瞟，然后脸又变得红了一些。

“喜欢吗？”见他这么害羞，李赫宰笑着逗他。

李东海皱起鼻尖，通红着脸蛋支吾了几秒。“又不是没看过！”他佯装气咻咻地小声说。

李赫宰被他可爱得赶紧俯身含住他撅起的嘴唇，两人耀武扬威的性器来了个正面相碰，让他们同时大声呻吟出来。

李东海已有些等不及了，伸手环绕住李赫宰的脖子，双腿试探性地张开，抬起勾在他的腰上。

李东海的动作给了李赫宰足够的空间，他又挺腰往前移了移，将大腿前侧抵着李东海抬起的腿根，他们的阴茎也因此充分摩擦，让李东海的呻吟又提高了好几个分贝。

李赫宰一边舔咬他的脖颈，一边伸手到一旁胡乱摸来一瓶润滑剂，看也没看就挤出一坨在手上。草莓味散开在空气里。

很好，我喜欢。李赫宰更加兴奋了些，又将李东海的双腿抬高了点，右手伸下去找到那个紧闭的洞口，试探性地揉捏了几下，让肌肉放松，然后将涂满润滑剂的手指轻轻插入第一根。

“啊，赫….”李东海从没体会过这种感觉，双腿夹他腰更紧了些，双手无意识地在他脊背上乱划。

“怎么样？还可以吗？”那里面实在太紧了，夹着李赫宰的食指，他一边慢慢活动着，试着抽插了几下，低声询问着李东海的感受。

李东海小声哼哼，乖乖地点头，然后双腿又抬高了些。“继续。”他说。

得到允许，李赫宰继续活动食指，润滑充足后又加了一根手指进去，两根指头在狭窄的甬道里抽插，并轻轻弯曲指节。

李东海已经开始两眼失神，不断地低声呻吟着。李赫宰为了让他放松，一边不断抽插两指，一边俯身温柔地吻他，他们的喘息交织在一起；同时，另一只手还抚上李东海翘得正高的性器，慢慢握住上下撸动。李东海渐渐放松下来，回应着他的吻，甚至开始放松肌肉配合他的扩张。

李赫宰很快又加了一根手指进去。三指时不时弯曲着指节，或分开成剪刀状，直到轻轻刮过一个点的时候，李东海的呻吟声突然变大，腿根都不自觉地颤抖了一下。

“还好吗？”李赫宰还以为他疼到了，急忙询问。

身下人已出了满脑门的汗，呜呜咽咽地寻找他的嘴唇衔住，低声说：“就是那里。”

李赫宰立刻会意，食指找到刚才那个点，用指腹轻轻刮蹭，让李东海大声呻吟起来，仰起脖子露出光滑的曲线，嘴里呜呜哝哝地说着不成形的话。

他从没想象过李东海的呻吟声可以这么诱人。李赫宰早就忍得难受了，阴茎都涨得发疼，额头上密密麻麻的汗也开始往下落。但他还是想着要考虑李东海的感受，一边吻着他红肿的嘴唇，一边温柔地问道：“感觉还好吗，东海？”

身下人小幅度点了点头，双腿又往上抬了抬。“进来吧，赫。”他有些害羞地邀请道。

光是这句话都要让李赫宰神魂颠倒了。他沉声骂了句脏话，将手指抽出，从一旁抓过一个套子就用牙齿快速撕开包装，套到自己早就涨得有些发紫的家伙上。尺寸正合适，微凉的外壳包裹着他滚烫的阴茎，让李赫宰忍不住低声喘息。

李东海觉得他的男朋友简直性感到爆炸了。他忍不住咽了咽口水，又把腰部向上抬了几分，双腿大张。

李赫宰握住李东海的膝盖向两边压，露出那个被充分扩张的泛着水光的小口。他有些失神地盯着那里粉色的嫩肉，一张一吸的，下意识咽了口口水。

“看什么看啦！”李东海再次羞赧得皱起鼻尖，狠狠捶了下身上人的肩膀。

李赫宰立刻回过神来，右手扶住自己的阴茎，将头部对准那个洞口。

“我要进来喽，东海。”他柔声说。

事实证明，那里实在是太紧了，他刚刚插进去头部，就被密密麻麻围上来的内壁包裹得差点眼前一黑。这蚀骨的快感让他大腿都发起颤来。

李东海也同样，仰起脖子发出无声的呻吟，胸脯剧烈上下起伏。李赫宰这大家伙可不是开玩笑的。他迷迷糊糊地想。

“还可以吗？”李赫宰停顿在那里，忍耐得手臂都爆起了青筋。他大脑已开始天旋地转，觉得他的意志力也坚持不了多久了。

“嗯…继续…” 李东海大口喘息了几下，双手掰着自己的膝盖往两边压。

李赫宰扶着性器继续慢慢往里挺，紧致的窄道夹得他眼前都开始冒星星。他终于插到了底，囊袋抵住了洞口。

他俯身搂住身下人，热烈地开始亲吻起来。李东海包裹着他的感觉太舒爽了，他从来没有体会过这样蚀骨的快感。但他仍旧需要照顾到李东海的感受。

李东海的汗已滴滴答答流了一枕头。李赫宰滚烫的阴茎顶得太深了，他能感觉到那上面每一根清晰的纹路，随着他的呼吸一起跳动。他已经开始头晕，胡乱点了点头，当作给李赫宰的准许。

于是，李赫宰慢慢摆动腰部，开始一下一下的抽送。他们的呻吟声此起彼伏，汗水流到一起。李赫宰按照记忆找到那个点，便变换了一下角度，对准那里撞击，让李东海的呻吟都打了颤，腿根也开始发抖。他把脸埋进李东海的颈窝，与他一起喘息，保持着那个均匀的速度抽送着。他感觉太好了，太好了，那紧到极致的甬道温暖地将他的阴茎团团包裹，里面的嫩肉仿佛有生命般密密地攀附在肉棒上，让他忍不住低声喊起李东海的名字。

李东海感觉眼前的世界仿佛都模糊起来，神魂颠倒，李赫宰每次准确撞击着那个点让他眼前都仿佛看得到星星，全身过了电一般地酥麻不已。他掰过李赫宰的脸寻找他的嘴唇，再次深切热烈地吻在一起。“再快点。”他含着李赫宰的嘴唇轻声说。

于是，李赫宰渐渐加快了顶弄的速度，他们的腰臀十分默契地随着同样的频率晃动着。李赫宰将李东海的双腿搁在臂弯处，再俯下身亲吻他的锁骨，这让他埋在李东海体内的阴茎进入到了前所未有的深度。李东海再次向后仰起脖子，张开嘴无声呻吟，眼泪也顺着眼角滑落。

“怎么哭了？？”李赫宰被他吓到了，抽送的速度也随之减慢了一些。

“没有…我只是太舒服了。”李东海摇了摇头，小声说。他又勾了勾腿，“再快些。”

听他这么说，李赫宰也不再犹豫，更加卖力地摆动腰部前后抽插，前端毫不客气地撞击着他的敏感点，囊袋狠狠撞在臀瓣上发出啪啪的声音，床铺也随之吱呀乱响。

李东海发出小动物一样呜呜哝哝的声音，嘟囔着李赫宰的名字，搂住身上人的脖子将他们之间的距离无限缩短。他们一边接吻一边呻吟，呻吟声都溜进对方的唇瓣之间。

李赫宰撞击的速度越来越快，他感受到全身上下的热流都朝着下体流去，包裹着他性器的窄道开始急剧收缩，臂弯里李东海的双腿也开始无意识地发颤。他离开李东海的嘴唇，右手摸上他那已开始渗出前液的阴茎上下撸动，继续卖力地抽插着。肉体相撞声越来越响，而两人的呻吟声也越来越大，仿佛整层楼都听得到。

“赫，我…我要…” 李东海呜咽着说，声音都发着抖。

“我也马上了。我们一起。”李赫宰再次把脸埋进身下人的颈窝，他们汗湿的侧脸相贴，然后进行最后冲刺。

终于，随着李东海的一声高声尖叫，他射在了两人的小腹上。李赫宰最后撞击了几下也跟着射了，如释重负地发出最后一声长长的呻吟。

他累极了，趴在李东海的身上与他一起大口喘气，胸脯上下起伏。他现在脑子还晕乎乎的，还没从刚才蚀骨的快感中完全脱离。缓了缓神后，李赫宰慢慢起身，轻轻将阴茎从温暖的甬道中滑出，然后把安全套脱下来，打个结扔进垃圾桶。用餐巾纸将两人小腹上的液体擦拭干净后，他躺回李东海的身边，拥抱着他汗津津的肩背，轻轻地吻在他潮湿的发际。

“东海。”他柔声叫道。

李东海懵懵地转过头，大眼睛亮亮地看着他。

“我爱你。”他就这么没来由地表白道，仿佛当时当刻没有其他更合适的话了。

李东海眨眨眼睛，眼眶似乎又变得更湿润了些。他勾起嘴角笑了，抬手温柔地抚摸李赫宰的侧脸。

“我也是。”他说。

然后他们又亲吻在一起。红肿的嘴唇轻柔地互相触碰。

李赫宰觉得很开心，太开心了。他终于和他爱的人合为一体；这个人不是别人，而是李东海，全世界最好最可爱最善良的李东海，他最爱的宝贝。

虽然他们才在一起两个月，但他总觉得，自己等这一天等了太久了。似乎从十五岁他第一眼见到李东海起，他就潜意识里在等待着这一天的到来。

而他相信李东海此时此刻也有着同样的想法。

“你现在觉得怎么样？”他轻轻吻着李东海的嘴角，问道。

“很舒服。”李东海诚实地问答。他事后的嗓音很可爱，就像小动物一样。

“有没有哪里酸痛的？”

“嗯…没有。”李东海仔细想了下，确实没有。李赫宰对他太温柔了，扩张做得无比充分到位，整个过程都令他舒服到极致。

我可真幸运，有世界上最好的男朋友。他笑着把自己塞进李赫宰的怀里，这么想着。

他们就这样拥抱着睡着了。


End file.
